


Fill me up, up, up!

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Axii (The Witcher), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Improper Use of Axii (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion has a vagina, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Change, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, if I forgot anything let me know!, using carrots as dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: “What’ll you do? Castrate me?” Jaskier smirked. Oh… how the bard would regret that. For those very words are what sparked the flame in Geralt’s head of a… morally wrong ut wonderful idea.Geralt’s hand flew up before he even knew it, forming Axii as the bard’s face fell blank, eyes glossy and unfocused.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 252





	Fill me up, up, up!

**Author's Note:**

> What do ya’ll think of the AO3 drama. I know it’s not a good thing to write about, that fanfic, but that’s what the tags are for, right? People just need to use them and respect them.
> 
> Anyway leave a comment if you enjoyed and leave kudos too <3<3<3

The door swung open. Jaskier rushed inside, flushed and panting, and closed the door shut behind him.

“Oh- oh, fuck!… that was fucking close!” He gasped. Geralt turned to him, sharpening his swords at his seat on the bed.

“Fuck did you do now?” He said, going back to his swords as Jaskier began to make his way towards the bed and lay down, knocking one of Geralt’s potions to the floor.

“I didn’t  _ know _ that she was married this time, I swear.l” Geralt shook his head, an angry crease appearing between his eyes.

“And I’m supposed to pick up the pieces once again?” He asked. Too many times had this happened before. Jaskier would run back to the safety of Geralt and expect him to protect the bard in distress from the angry husbands. Geralt shouldn’t be doing fucking anything, Jaskier hadn’t even paid him back, nor had he done anything good for him- well, apart from the boost in reputation. But Geralt didn’t even ask for that in the first place.

“You are  _ so _ kind for offering, Geralt. I don’t know what I’d do without you, honestly I-”

“No.” Jaskier looked up at him, confusion drawn on his pale face.

“What?” He asked, his voice high and what seemed like a small tremble of fear ran through it.

“No. I’m not cleaning up your mess anymore. This wouldn’t even be a problem if you didn’t have a fucking cock!” He said, angry at the bard for using his cock as a brain. 

“What’ll you do? Castrate me?” Jaskier smirked. Oh… how the bard would regret that. For those very words are what sparked the flame in Geralt’s head of a… morally  _ wrong  _ but wonderful idea.

Geralt’s hand flew up before he even knew it, forming Axii as the bard’s face fell blank, eyes glossy and unfocused.

“Your body is confused. You don’t need a cock anymore, nor your balls. They’ll recede and you’ll have a cunt instead.” The glow around his hand faded and his arm dropped to his side. Jaskier blinked and shook his head before looking up to Geralt and wincing.

“Ugh, my head feels like I’ve got a siren screaming inside it, gods above. Nngh, fuck! I think I ate something bad, ugh, my stomachs cramping like mad. I'm gonna call it a night.” With that Jaskier stood up, tearing off his clothes until he was in his smallclothes and pulled the covers off the bed, readying himself for a night of sleep. Geralt knew it wouldn’t come easy.

“Rest up bard, we leave early tomorrow,” Geralt said. He spent most of the night contemplating what he had done and listening to the bard utter small moans and whimpers in his sleep, his body unconsciously changing without him even knowing.

He knew it was wrong, he might even regret it. But the shame it would bring to Jaskier, who often talks of the many women he’s seduced over the years, he wouldn’t dare to show himself in front of them. He could still use his mouth or his hands, he’s not a selfish lover, from what Geralt’s heard anyway.

By the morning, Jaskier had worked up a low-grade fever, sweating constantly and breathing heavily. His face was pale and his lips were dry and cracked. Geralt managed to get some water down his throat before the bard was wincing and moaning again, pulling his legs together to try and relieve at least some of the pain.

Obviously, this got Geralt curious.

The witcher pulled back the covers, Jaskier too far gone into the fever to even realise what was happening. He untied the bard’s underclothes, noting the amount of fresh liquid that was soaked in around his crotch. Not piss or sweat, a clear, sticky liquid that Geralt often associated with whores. He gently pulled the small clothes down just enough to glimpse at jaskier’s cock, or what was left of it anyway.

The cock head was red and inflamed, it almost seemed to pulse and Geralt could feel the heat of it from where he was sitting. It had lessened into a small chub of a cock, the bard was well endowed before - Geralt had taken a few greedy glimpses when they bathed - and the change was entirely noticeable, and faster than Geralt thought it would take.

Jaskier moaned again and a pulse of slick seeped from a slit that had formed just below his balls. It was tiny for now, just the size of his asshole. But Geralt knew it would grow to full size in only a few hours. His balls were also smaller, shrunken down to the size of a cat’s.

Geralt covered Jaskier back up and tucked him into the covers. He managed to get some more water down his throat before he let him rest for the day. They weren’t really leaving, Geralt had only said that to instill some discipline in the bard; otherwise he’d sleep until noon everyday.

Geralt checked him again that night. Pulling down his clothes which were soaked with slick and feeling a warmth in his chest when he saw that his cock and balls were completely gone, replaced by a cunt that was soaking wet, and covered in a light thatch of hair.

He shouldn’t have, he knows that, but at this point his moral compass was already off the table so he had no qualms with stuffing a finger into the bard’s hole. It was wet, hot and tight, Geralt felt his cock hardening from it. He pulled his finger out, sticky liquid dripping from it as he put it in his mouth, tasting the sweet juices of jaskier’s own cunt. The taste was glorious and Geralt couldn’t help the moan that came up from his throat unbidden.

He palmed his hardened cock with his other hand before he jumped onto the bed, kneeling between the bard’s legs. Hooking his arms under the bard’s he brought them up to rest on his shoulders. He unlaced his breeches, near ripping them down to free his stiff cock as he aligned it with the bard’s new hole, still seeping out slick onto the mattress.

The push in was unbearable. Jaskier was so tight, so hot, and Geralt could hardly keep himself from coming inside him. Jaskier let out a small whine once he was fully sheathed, no doubt his fevered mind was conjuring up some erotic sex dream whilst he slept through it.

Geralt started thrusting, slow and careful - though it soon became hard to bear. He began thrusting harder, digging bruises into the bard’s hips. He bent down, curiosity’s once again getting the better of him and he sucked at the bard’s nipples, hard and pink, as he brought another hand to rub the bard’ clit.

It wasn’t long before the bard’s hole was clenching around him, Jaskier letting out soft little gasps as he came, his chest heaving as he panted through it. Geralt was brought over the edge and jaskier’s throbbing cunt pushed him into climax, his clenching cunt milking him dry. He caught his breath for a moment, arms resting on the bed surrounding the bard’s slender waist.

He pulled out, something like pride swelling in his chest when he saw the creamy drip of come trail out of jaskier’s cunt. The bard moaned at the loss of content, but was otherwise still fast asleep. 

Geralt pulled his smallclothes back up, tucking the bard into the bed and pouring water down his throat to rehydrate him. Jaskier whimpered after he swallowed the water down.

In the morning jaskier’s fever had broken and he was near enough back to his normal self, chattering away on the bed. He had complained that his entire body ached - Geralt knew  _ one  _ of the reasons why - and said he needed to go on a walk, get out of their stuffy little room.

Geralt agreed, so they packed up their things and Geralt waited by roach outside as Jaskier got dressed. The bard finally caught up with him and Geralt saw the flushed look on his face and the way he almost stumbled as he walked.

“Alright?” Geralt asked, the bard smiled and nodded. Geralt could barely hold back a laugh.

They kept walking, took a break and then continued until they were deep in the forest, at that point the sun had begun to set and Geralt found a clearing they could camp at for the night.

When the fire was roaring and they were both eating some deer that Geralt had caught, Jaskier spoke up.

“Geralt… how did I come down with that fever, do you think?” He asked. Geralt hummed and took a bite of his meat. Jaskier stared at the fire, lost in thought.

“Perhaps… Do you think it was foul play? I mean, not that anyone would want to kill me but- perhaps curse?” He asked, Geralt shrugged in return.

“I’m not sure what kind of curse would only include a non lethal fever-”

“Well! That might not be… the only symptom,” Jaskier said. Geralt didn’t need him to continue, not that he’d let Jaskier know that, he could already smell the sweet stench of slick emanating from the bard’s crotch.

Jaskier stood up and began unfastening his breeches, “just- just tell me what you think of this.” He dropped his breeches and pulled his smallclothes down to present himself to Geralt. Geralt hummed.

“... I think you have a good looking cun-”

“No, Geralt! That- that’s the thing! I have a fucking cunt! You- you’ve seen my cock, Geralt, I should have a cock! I’ve been cursed!” He shouted, his expression sad as his eyebrows furrowed together.

“You don’t  _ smell _ like magic,” Geralt lied. The bard reeked of it.

“What am I supposed to do… actually p, this might not be too bad. I know that women can make love to each like this, hell I’ve seen it happen in front of me. If I can just figure out the basics-” Geralt’s hand was already up and ready to stop the bard from even finishing that sentence.

“The thought of having sex with women repulses you,” Jaskier nodded blankly, “all you want is to be filled with a cock at all hours, preferably mine. In the meantime you’ll use anything you can get your hands on to stuff you full until I  _ say _ you can get on my cock.” Jaskier nodded again and Geralt let the the spell fall.

Jaskier blinked rapidly before shaking his head. He winced and stood abruptly, wrapping arm across his belly.

“Oh… oh fuck, oh gods.” He limped his way to roach and rummaged around in their bags.

“What are you looking for?” Geralt asked. The bard could barely reply, panting and red faced. Geralt could smell the slick and a growing wet patch was visible on the bard’s breeches, beneath his slit.

“Uh- I- just… I- I saw… something… aha!” He came back to the fire, slipping off his breeches and his smallclothes before setting what was in his hand ( a carrot, a thick one too ) below him and sinking down slowly onto it, gasping and whining.

In his other hand was another carrot Geralt hasn’t seen. Jaskier spat on it, slicking it up as much as he could before pushing it into his ass and leaning back so he could force it inside him with the ground as leverage. He moaned, eyes closed as he filled both his holes, stretching them open and Geralt could barely breathe for the scent of lust in the air.

Geralt stood, making his way towards the stuffed bard. He undid his breeches, not saying a word as Jaskier gratefully swallowed down his cock, tongue lapping at the tip and slobber dripping to the ground. The sheer inexperience yet willingness to comply had Geralt coming far sooner than he normally would.

This was by far better than last night, Jaskier being awake made the whole difference. Having the bard’s hands wrap around his thighs and seeing jaskier’s big, blue eyes glance up at him, giving as much a smile as he could with his mouth full of cock.

Gods, Geralt did  _ not _ regret last night.


End file.
